Vexing
by Nova Mode
Summary: It isn't often that Natsu gets a phone call from Gray, and it's even less often that Gray asks for Natsu's help. Except Gray did something, and it seems pretty bad. Just what did he do and can Natsu really help? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: **M for possibilities.

**Warnings:** For this chapter, lots of bad words and um, mild descriptions of blood? (So watch out for those faint of heart I suppose). Nothing violent though. Nothing suggestive... Yet.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail, nor it's characters!

* * *

><p><strong>Vexing<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**On Tuesday Night**

* * *

><p>I reached toward the door handle before I hesitated in grabbing it. Again.<p>

"You've gotta be shitting me." I muttered under my breath where I stood like an asshat in front of the doors to the main building of the community center known as Fairy Tail.

_Why did I even come here in the first place?_ I cried internally, completely disregarding the fact that there was another asshat waiting for me somewhere inside.

But I knew why I dragged myself out here on this chilly Tuesday night, after all it's not often that Gray Fullbuster phones me up in the middle of the night asking for my help.

That was a troubling thought to begin with. When I had first gotten the call, I had initially thought he was pranking me, I mean it couldn't have possibly been anything other than that.

I don't know, but, there was the weird way he spoke over the phone—in low tones that were almost muted, rushed enough that he didn't even leave enough time for me to ask questions before he hung up.

No, it was just _"I need your help. Come to Fairy Tail,"_ and then click. Like what the fuck was up with that?

_Damn you Gray. You shitty roommate,_ I cursed. He better have a good reason for this. Especially after waking me up from a good sleep.

Then again, I think the only reason why I came was because of one other word I swear I have never heard him say.

_"Please."_

This time I grabbed the door handle and to my utter surprise the door actually opened. I wasted no time in pulling out my cellphone, already dialing up his number, and pressed it up against my ear, hoping for the call to go through— 'cause I'm risking my almost dead battery here. But after two rings and against my better belief he had actually picked up.

"You're here? Great, that was pretty quick."

And it bothered me, somewhat, just how relieved his voice sounded.

"Soo," I started, after my prank assumption was shot down. "Why do I have to pick up your sorry ass when it's already past midnight." Not the most eloquent question but it got my point across. "And why the hell are you at Fairy Tail!?" I hissed, while I tried to keep my voice down. Even though it seemed no one else was here and my footsteps were already echoing rather obnoxiously against the granite tiles—which must've been replaced recently, I could've sworn they were made out of—

"C'mon slowpoke, I'm having a little bit of—_dammit_— trouble here," the rough voice grounded out from the other line, breaking me from my distracted thoughts. I was a bit surprised to hear Gray of all people admit that. What was more worrisome was how he sounded he was struggling against something; if the strain in his tone, the occasional grunt, and the side exclamation of 'dammit' were of any indication.

But he sill didn't tell me what the hell had happened to him.

Although I had a few ideas…

"Please don't tell me you've gotten drunk." I asked flatly although I couldn't hide the amusement from making its way into my response. "Seriously, did you get so drunk that you dragged yourself all the way out here?"

"I'm not drunk Natsu." He said but there was a bit of a strain in his tone. And it was strange, not the kind of response I had expected but I didn't give it much thought.

"Mmhm, so the princess just needs prince charming to come and sweep you off your feet, eh?"

"Just shut up and get me idiot!" He retorted, unamused.

I replied back with a clenching, "right." Annoyed by his sudden attitude but I didn't bother to argue further, no matter how much I wanted to shoot back that he was the only one being an idiot. Because that right now wasn't the real issue I needed to deal with.

Gray apparently did something, and it seemed pretty bad. And I still didn't know what that something was.

"Now tell me what exactly," I said as I sharply turned a corner —"fuck"—which I just ran into because the hallways weren't exactly lit, only the moon providing a little bit of its light through the various windows. And this whole situation was now starting to get on my nerves. "Okay what the fuck happened Gray? You weren't exactly specific with the details when you called earlier you know?"

I could hear sounds of rustling from the other side and he was back to being a dick. "Poor Natsu, so slow that he can't even think things through quickly!"

"Fuck you too Gray!" I snapped, here I was trying to be a good friend, helping him out, only for him to find ways to piss me off.

"Whatever, just hurry it up and get over here already." Tch, unappreciative bastard.

"Yeah, well if you'd stop bitching like a royal princess then maybe it wouldn't have to take me so long." He didn't snap like I had expected him to, there was only silence and that made my heart drop for a second, for a horrifying moment I thought he had hung up on me and I couldn't have that, I still haven't found him yet. But then he spoke up, his voice cracking around the words, "I normally don't do stupid shit but cut me some slack man, I did what I could!"

For some reason I didn't like the way he said that. I could feel my strides quickening. "Alright so you did," I agreed because I knew he still intended in avoiding on answering what had actually happened. Not that I'd give up though, I'm the relentless type. "But what the hell did you do? Care to enlighten me with that one little detail?"

"Later." Was all he said. Silence reigned between us again but this time I could here his breathing, although it seemed to be getting heavier.

"Oi, why can't you just tell me n–" I began to say until I turned down another hallway where I belatedly realized I actually had no idea on where I was supposed to go. I growled in frustration, "dammit, exactly where the hell are ya again?"

"Upstairs." He replied before adding, "y'know the room where we couldn't go into when we were kids?"

"The one marked 'S'?" I asked but it must've been that one; when we were younger the two of us and a bunch of other kids would come here to Fairy Tail for after school care. Upstairs was forbidden for us to go (although I remember that jerk Laxus being allowed to) but I also remember Gray and I making a game out of it, sneaking up there whenever he had the chance. It was like an adventure for us, we even made stories of us being warriors and wizards to go along with it.

That is until we got caught and placed in time out by Makarov, that old fart.

I smiled at the nostalgic memories and to think that in the coming Spring we'll be freshman in college...

"Yeah that's the one, now just get here would ya?" he complained, again snapping me back into reality. "And stop spacing out like I know you are."

"Rest with ease m'lady, your knight in shining armor is almost there." I teased, and he muttered something but it was too low for me to hear, he probably pulled the phone away from his mouth.

But I wasn't joking with what I said before, I had finally made it up the stairs, and so it shouldn't take more than a couple of minutes for me to get there.

"Huh, I just realized I never gotten a chance to go in there, what's it like?"

"You'll see." His voice sounded hazier. "Hah–it's nothing special though."

I hummed in response, "hmm you don't say… Bummer." To be honest, that was a kind of a big disappointment, considering how big of a deal it seemed to be when we were kids.

"How close are you?" He asked yet again. _Geez, is this guy impatient or what?_ I thought briefly, this was like the fifth time he had nagged me about this. I glanced to the side, the room I had just passed was marked '**storage**'. "I passed a storage room so I think I'm close." I guessed as I stared back down the hallway. Gray was actually a part-time worker here now, so he would know better if I was close or not.

He didn't need to say anything, I was right and it was not another moment before I stopped in front of the doorway to the room. "I'm coming in," I said while snapping my phone shit, he could probably hear me just fine through the door. But I didn't really care as I kicked my way in and watched the door burst open. I took a couple of steps inside and was fully prepared to start my interrogation. However I didn't even need to ask. The answer was in plain sight right in front of me.

I was so shocked that I didn't even feel myself let go of my phone, only heard it crash against the floor. There would probably be some cracks but I couldn't care right now.

"Natsu, you finally made it!" He exclaimed and I saw him across the other side of the room, just sitting there on the ground with his back leaning against the wall. It was odd how he sounded pretty damn cheery all of a sudden, as if I had finally arrived to the party event of the year and he was the host. But I wasn't going to fall for it. The smile on his face wasn't nearly as strong as it could be and it was painfully obvious that he was shaking.

Although, I'll give him credit for trying.

I don't know what the '**S**' room was ever used for, didn't even know what the '_S_' stood for. The room itself seemed like some sort of training room slash recreation room of some kind. But I'm sure it did not include an overturned bookshelf with pages ripped off from the books scattered everywhere, the side table with accompanied chairs knocked down and most likely broken, nor the mats on the floor with torn rips and glass shards littering the ground from the broken window.

Another strange thing was how the room wasn't well lit like it should have been, considering Gray was in here. Instead, all the lights were dim and it was hard to see.

"What…?" As it seemed, my mind still wasn't able to process what my eyes were seeing, it took effort to force a coherent sentence out. "Happened here?"

"Listen." Came his reply but it sounded pained, "don't worry… about the mess, no hardly ever goes in… this room." As if I'd be fucking worried about the mess. The idiot, I'm more worried that he's having trouble in forming a proper sentence.

"Gray, just what–"

"I... tried Natsu… believe me." He sounded tired and weak yet his words came out more steady. "I really– heh but at least I did all that I could right? That's all that matters." It almost sounded like he wanted some reassurance for whatever he did that I still knew absolutely nothing about.

My eyes never left his form and that's when I noticed for the first time how he had his bangs hung over his eyes, blocking them from my view, and his body was angled away with his knees brought up close to his chest as well. But I could see how his left hand was pressing on his lower left side and that he was…

"You're shirtless." I noted dumbly. I definitely did not mean to say that, at least not out loud. But it wasn't something I was expecting. However, it wasn't all that surprising either. He did have a habit to walk around shirtless whenever he could (any place that didn't consider torso nudity indecent).

Gray's reply was sharp and very sarcastic. "How very astute of you to notice, Natsu." But I swear it sounded more like, _"way to point out the obvious, dumbass."_

"You have any idea where it is?" I asked instead, if only to keep away the silence.

He made a strange face and he reverted back to his feeble responses. "Yeah… It's right here."

True enough, a closer glance at where he was sitting and I saw the white t-shirt right by his side all crumpled up. I shook my head, he was so hopeless but when I made a move to go to him and help, Gray intervened.

"N-no, it's fine. I'll get up in a sec." He said, twisting his body a bit to look at me.

A bit of moonlight managed to cast it's light over him and then I saw it. He had gotten hurt. He–

"Your head..." I murmured, focusing my gaze away from the trashed room back unto him, "i-it's—you're bleeding." His bangs had hid them well, since it casted a shadow over most of his face but now I could see the dark red trails that were smeared over his face, starting from above the eyebrow somewhere.

And if I remember correctly this wound was around the scar that he had gotten from Lyon when they were younger (from what he told me at least).

"Don't worry bout it... It's nothing," he strained to say while he was trying to get up at the same time. He winced as he did so, his left hand clutching his side. Soon enough he successfully stood up, albeit shakily. He turned his face so that he could see me better and boy he was not a pretty sight. "Minor cuts, they'll heal in no time." Not as if that sounded the least bit reassuring to my ears.

He took a feeble step forward but I had already stalked over there to stop him, gripping my hand hard onto his shoulder. "Gray, do you really expect me to not ask any questions?" It may have sounded rhetorical because the answer was obvious but I was damn serious too. At first it appeared as if he were mulling over what I had just said but I knew better, he was simply ignoring me. "Gray!" I said, sterner this time and his expression turned into a pained one as my grip tightened on his shoulder.

"Stupid Natsu," he uncharacteristically whined while subtly trying to shake loose of my grip on him. "I'll tell you later, right now I just want to go home! Please!" There was that word again, and he suddenly sounded desperate. I've never heard him sound desperate. I got a glimpse of blood spilling through the cracks between his fingers where his hand clutched his side and that made me let him go.

His wounds were pretty bad. And I knew the one on his side was deep. I helped him walk across the room and I tried to ignore the way his breathing became labored with the effort. It looked like he would collapse right back down at any moment if I let him go but I had to, to pick up my phone, but it was afterwards when I glanced up that I noticed he had bruises too, around his chest and ribs.

He really was an idiot, in the back of my mind I knew he'd probably need stitches for both of his wounds. We'd have to go the hospital. Eventually, because I also knew that he wouldn't want to go, at least not tonight.

I knew all of that but still–

"Gray I think it would best if we got you to a hosp–"

Like I had predicted, he cut me off in a instant. "I said I was fine. I'll go tomorrow if I have to."

I could almost roll my eyes, sometimes he could be such a child. "Alright, whatever you want, but let's at least wash those wounds and get them covered before you bleed out." I tried to joke but it was in vain, just looking at them made me feel ill. It's not like I'm squeamish around blood, it never bothered me like that. Except this wasn't your typical scrape of the knee when you fell, either. His wounds were bleeding. A lot. And if I didn't do something then he could be at risk of going into shock from too much blood loss, or something.

Who knows maybe he could actually di–

"Fine, there's a first aid kit in the supply closet next to the restrooms downstairs." He said, rather gruffly before passing me out into the hallway while I silently followed him from behind.

I'll never let him know this but I'm thankful for him cutting off my thoughts. The last thing I needed was to think things like that about a (supposedly) good friend.

* * *

><p>AN: First time writing for Fairy Tail~ Here we go<p>

Some notes I wanted to mention, I'm kinda testing this story out (not sure if I should add another new story to my collection but I have no control of my muse). So definitely let know if this is the kind of story you'd like to read. I actually had written almost 6,000 words but felt that was ridiculously long for a first chapter ^^! So I split it, which means I technically have the next chapter ready but I'll only post if I know people want to read it.

This story is partly inspired by a fic I read around here on FF years ago (like back when I was in HS) I always wanted to write a story that captured the tone the way that fic did, if that makes sense. The initial theme and scenario is taken in homage to that fic. *Salutes old fanfic*

But otherwise the overall plot is mine, stemmed from another fic I want to write for FT, which ends with het pairings so I guess you can call this the homo version ;). Major differences of course, they both take their own path just that some things are similar, typically character relationships with other characters, background stories, and the setting.

As for pairings, I'm 90% sure that it will end with Natsu and Gray together. But the characters write themselves, so you never know, might be completely different by the end. Let's just take it in stride and see yeah?

That's it! Please do review! Any comments, questions, concerns, and suggestions are always welcome :D

*Why is my AN so freaking long! Ugh hate it when that happens. Promise it'll be shorter next time ^^!

Take care my lovelies~

_Nova_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_Vexing. _Nothing specifically special about it, it's what I felt and how I described it when I couldnt come up with a good title XD. But I'll make it mean something.

**Setting:** AU world, somewhere in Magnolia, Fiore. More info on that later.

**Warnings:** Same as before, bad words and stupid kids doing stupid things, and a little more descriptions of blood and stuff. Possible oocness.

***Random info*** Natsu is currently 18 years old.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Rippling Effect**

* * *

><p>"So when are you going to tell me how you got those wounds?" I asked after I walked back into the restrooms, first-aid kit in hand. He had his back turned to me as he was washing the dried blood from his face. "The window was broken, does it have something to do with that?"<p>

He didn't bother responding, just like I knew he wouldn't. "Why am I even trying to help you…?" I asked myself, shaking my head as I heard the water being turned off.

He was still shirtless, and he had his t-shirt around his shoulders. I could see his face through the reflection of the mirror and he tried to smirk at me when he caught me staring. "You look worried Natsu, that's so unlike you," he joked, though I could still hear the weariness in his tone. He turned around to throw the multiple blood stained paper towels into the trash bin. The bleeding on his forehead seemed to lessen marginally but the one on his side continued on, I could easily tell with how he still had his hand pressed against it. Thankfully I had already set out everything I would need to patch him up. But I knew that this would only be a temporary fix, after all I wasn't a professional and I didn't have much experience with things like this to begin with.

I let out an annoyed sigh. "You know it looks like someone broke in and assaulted you. We should call the police to report this." I knew it was a low blow, it almost felt like I was threatening him.

However it got me a reaction as he made a frustrated sound, "dammit Natsu! Nothing like that happened!" He snarled, running his fingers through his hair like he usually does when he was agitated or anxious. He calmed himself before he craned his head back to look at me.

It was his expression, a wry smile and dark eyes that made me swallow a hard lump of anxiety down my throat.

"Its okay... It was all my fault anyways." He breathed out.

"Gray...?"

He shook his head before turning to fully face me while leaning his lower back against the sinks.

I was about to speak up again when he–

"The wound from my side was when I tried to jump the fence, I slipped and a sharp part cut into me." He said suddenly and it took me a second to process what he was admitting. He grabbed hold of his t-shirt around his neck, pulling it down and examining the various red-brown stains.

"You've been bleeding for that long?" I asked incredulously.

He shrugged, "didn't seem like much at the time. I didn't expect it to bleed like it did."

I nodded along and said nothing else, no matter how badly I wanted to give him a good hard smack for his reckless behavior. Well, not like I have a right to react that way, I've done reckless things many times—plenty more than Gray has.

Not that anything I've ever done could compare to _this_.

"What about the other one?" I then asked, gesturing towards his head.

"That was from the window." He answered simply.

"How exactly...?" That was puzzling, because of all places to get cut, I'm not sure how he could be capable...

"Because I _broke_ the window." He snapped and it was apparent that he was becoming stressed from my incessant questioning. But despite the fact that he's technically been answering all of my questions it only succeeded in bringing up many more.

"But that–"

"Oi stupid, are you seriously gonna keep up with this while I'm bleeding here?" He interrupted while making exaggerated hand motions towards the wound on his side.

I let out a sigh, deciding to let it go for now because he was somewhat right. I walked over to the sink he was leaning against. "I'm letting you off the hook for now," I warned as I grabbed the necessary items. Already setting aside the antiseptic and ointment, I grabbed layers of gauze, bandages of various sizes, a roll of bandage tape, and a handful of cottonballs—which I then basically dumped on the floor next to the stop I would be kneeling.

I turned back to him before crouching down. "Okay now let me see." I ordered and oddly he hesitated, making no other movement.

"Do I have to force you?" I threatened lightly, I wasn't being completely serious, however I saw how he still grimaced at my remark and immediately relented, moving his red-coated hand away and tossing his ruined shirt to one of other sinks. I'm just glad he listened, I didn't want to actually have to resort to using force, although I wasn't sure why he hesitated int the first place.

"Damn..." I mumbled under my breath as I examined the gash. I'll admit that at first I thought it would be easy to tend to his wounds but suddenly I wished I hadn't seen them. Sure I had seen it for a few minutes back in the room. But up close it was so much worse.

He flinched at my reaction, I could feel it. I looked back up at him and I could see how his eyes sent me a silent apology. I let out another sigh and slowly began cleaning it by first applying the antiseptic. He winced when I did and I must've made a face or something because after the initial wince he didn't even so much as twitch in discomfort again. It was remarkable what his pride could make him do sometimes.

I finished cleaning the wound, now lightly coating it with ointment, at first I didn't notice with all the blood in the way but the wound itself was cut in a strange form, like a cross shape. Which didn't seem all that possible if it caused by the fence.

But it wasn't like Gray to blatantly lie, to me or anyone and so easily too. There must've been some truth to his words at the very least because I wasn't willing to accept that Gray had just outright lied to my face. I believed better of his character, which was why I going to hold back with asking him about it right now. I figured that with everything that happened tonight and how he reacted to earlier, maybe it was best to ask him later when the tension of this night had settled down.

With that decided and out of the way, I managed to get the gauze and bandage in place without much trouble, pinning the bandage in place before securing it with the bandaging tape for good measure.

Finally when I was done, I marveled at my pretty decent fix, I grinned up at him in accomplishment and I noticed him looking straight back down... at me... I just not realized how compromising our position seemed, with me kneeling down so close to him, and it felt worse with him shirtless.

Not as if something like _that_ was going on so why were my thoughts heading in that direction? I mentally hightailed back the other way, back to where it was more comfortable and less flustering. It wasn't really normal for me to feel so abashed, so easily too. Heck, some would say I was the shameless type of person but I typically was just the kind of guy who freely took things and situations in stride and tended to overlook the finer details because it was easier to handle them that way.

But seldom times, they did get to me and when it did it was like shock wave throughout my entire being and I wouldn't know what to do with myself. The feelings of anxiety, embarrassment, and awkwardness would hit me hard just like throwing a large rock into a still pond. Composing myself would always take time, until the ripples of my feelings became completely still once more.

Too bad it seemed I was going to be having one of those nights, which hasn't happened in a while, perhaps I got too strung up from tonight's unexpected events. Luckily for me though, Gray was dense enough to not catch onto my blundering moment. You could say he was more like a brick wall with these sort of things but if it did affect him, he could handle it a lot better than I; his laid-back and cool personality probably helped him.

I sort of envied him for it sometimes, I always got riled or hyped up so quickly.

A little more than thirty seconds have probably gone by during my battle of inner struggles (which is ridiculous cause it felt ten times longer than that), and Gray had yet to do or say anything. Right now he was merely staring down at me blankly before raising his good brow in question. I laughed sheepishly whilst I tried to keep my focus away from embarrassment. Half of my brain worked on getting my legs to work again and ther other half tried to help me place my gaze elsewhere.

Not that I had many options, with a trash can to my left, toilet stalls to my right, and with Gray dead center. What was worse was how within that same minute my eyes took me to every possible location before it found its way back up to Gray, where he still stared down at me. Instead of meeting his gaze, my eyes flitted down his neck and settled on the exposed part between his collar bones. I concentrated on the empty expanse of skin until it clicked inside my head what I supposedly was searching for.

"Wait..." I said with confusion, trailing up and down his neck and chest. "Where's your necklace?" I'm not sure if that was a big deal or anything but I usually saw it around his neck so for it to not be there now...

And Gray actually seemed surprised that I had asked about it, even blinking owlishly a few times—which was kind of an amusing expression for him to make. I saw his right hand subconsciously trace his sternum where the cross pendant should've been laying against if he was wearing it.

"You lost it?" I asked when he didn't reply.

That question startled him but it helped him recompose himself. "No... It broke." He muttered almost mutely.

"Oh? How did that happened?" I was only trying to keep this conversation going to keep myself distracted while my brain worked steadfastly on my rooted legs, but I was able to shift back a bit and rest on my haunches.

"The chain snapped." He answered petulantly, even a small pout formed on his lips—another funny expression I normally don't see him make. "It's fine though, I'll just have to buy a new chain to replace it."

"That sucks I guess. Where is it now?"

"Back pocket." And his tone hinted that the conversation of this subject was over.

Uknowingly, however, I had already lifted myself up (the distraction must've worked) and was facing Gray again. I saw a small red trail forming from the cut on his forehead, it wasn't bleeding as badly as the other wound did but it still needed to be taken care of.

"Alright time for the head." I announced and this time I found it easier in stepping closer to inspect and tend to the injury. Gray didn't hesitate either, just silently pulling back his bangs to make it easier for me.

It went by much faster considering it was smaller compared to the other and there was a lot less blood to clean. "And there you go," I said as I placed the bandage, "almost as good as new." I smiled briefly at my joke but it faltered a little a bit when I took a small step back.

"It's too bad," I whispered to myself more than to Gray, I believe. I didn't see him widen his eyes for I had absentmindedly reached out to lightly graze my fingers over the bandage where his cut rested under. I could feel the smile still on my face but it felt sad and I'm sure Gray could see it too. "These wounds will most likely scar."

I pulled back my fingers when I felt Gray's bangs fall on them, I took another step back when I saw a small frown forming on his face. "I don't care." He answered roughly while turning his head to the side and towards the mirror. Looking at his reflection through his peripherals he said, a little too stoically, "people say scars make you look more manly anyways." He didn't appear to be upset but I felt as if I shouldn't have done that. I could feel my jaw clenching tight, I don't know why I invaded his personal space the way I did.

Maybe it would be good if I apologized.

"Sorr–"

Except he never let me have the chance to. "You know," he said as he shifted a bit, "you're the one who usually gets into trouble." I made a sound in the back of my throat from hearing that statement (although it was somewhat true), saying nothing else. His eyes were then downcast but I was taken aback when I could see him smiling, somewhat fondly. "And yet you never ended up too badly."

At first I didn't know how to respond to that, it kind of made me feel awkward. "Well it's probably because I know how to handle things better than you," I boasted, only to cover up the sudden onset of embarrassment I was feeling (why did he have to say such things with that kind of smile. As if he cared or something). I shrugged it all off before adding, "or maybe I'm just lucky."

He smiled again but it was strange, at first there was warmth and openness to it but as the moments went by it felt more cold and detached, it even sent shivers down my spine. His smile didn't drop when he responded, with a sort of vagueness to his tone. "I guess you could be right about that." And he never clarified to which of my statements he was referring to.

But before I could ask, his sudden strange behavior shifted instantly again (amazing how he could switch moods like that). He muttered while stretching his limbs, any that wouldn't disturb the wound on his abdomen, "damn I'm tired. Yo Natsu, what's the time?"

I looked down at my phone as the bright light of the screen flashed the time, **1:13am**. "About one fifth-teen." I answered, it was pretty late but I wasn't really tired anymore, "I guess we should be heading out now."

"Yeah probably."

Our trek back was silent and the echoing of our shoes on the tiles seemed louder than before. It only took us a couple of minutes to reach the main entrance. Granted, Gray was leading this time and he knew the building better than I did. And sooner than I had expected, we found ourselves stopping abruptly at the front of the FT community center.

"Did you bring your car?" I asked.

Gray nodded his head, "Of course I did. Think you can drive though?" I gave him a weary glance; I wasn't a fan of driving or vehicles in general but I knew there was no way he would have been able to walk back home and I didn't want to drag a half-deadman there.

I slowly slid the cell-phone back into my pocket before answering, "yeah no problem, where's your keys?"

He reached into his own pocket, pulling out his keys and tossing them to me, which I caught with ease. "Okay so I'll wait here and you bring the car around." He said while sending me off with a half-wave that looked more like a shooing gesture.

"You lazy ass."

"But I'm hurt." He deadpanned pointing to the bandage on his side and I simply snickered back.

"Yeah whatever, as long as we can finally _leave_." I groaned out the last word. I took a look back at the main building of Fairy Tail. It's been quite a while sinice I stepped foot here and I was a little upset that I came back to the place that held so many good memories under the circumstances of tonight. I'll make sure to come visit this place very soon.

"I second that!" He sounded chipper and it was not as forced like before. "But first we gotta make sure that all the gates are locked up."

I snorted, "as if that'll prevent idiots like you from breaking in." I immediately grimaced at my own low blow but I couldn't take it back, the damage was done.

Gray looked slightly ticked, sending me a glare which I pointedly ignored. But then just as sudden as my previous inconsiderate comment, he unfathomably smiled. It was like his typical easygoing smile as he stared back at me. There was something off though, it might've been an approachable smile but his eyes were indescribably dark, and he spoke slowly, "hmm, I guess you could be right." Same went for his voice, I felt another shiver.

It must have been noticeable because he chuckled right after. "Well as long as Erza doesn't find out," he said and his smile then twitched a bit, "it'll probably be okay."

"Oh yeah, she works here with you too, I had forgotten about that." And knowing Erza, if she were to find out, Gray would definitely need a hospital. "Damn how are you gonna keep something like this from her."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "like I said, nobody really goes into that room anymore. I'll just have to get it cleaned up before anyone notices."

It was almost astonishing how he didn't seemed worried at all but I wasn't going to question it.

With the keys in my hands I was about to take off before he remarked, "oh and take this key too, it's for the gate." I barely caught the golden key as it flew my way.

But I made no effort to move, only staring back at him blankly. "And the reason why you jumped the fence instead of using this key was because..." I trailed off, because if he really had this key the whole time...

Gray rolled his eyes at me. "Stupid, I got it after I went in. _Duh_." And I could hear the strong emphasis on the 'duh'.

"You're the only one here who is stupid," I shot back. "Plus it doesn't hurt to ask."

I swear I heard him mutter something under his breath but when I glanced at him he shrugged his shoulders. I bet he was saying shit about me. That fucker.

Whatever, now wasn't the time to deal with him because it was chilly outside and I just wanted to go home. I jogged out towards the side entrance until I reached his car which was parked right on the other side of the gates. I took the moment to quickly catch my breath while appraising Gray's car, admiring the slick black design. I don't know much about cars aside from the tidbits I gather from hearing the gushings of Gray and Erza (yeah she's a car fanatic and a pretty good mechanic too).

The cool wires dug into my skin as I reached out and pulled myself higher up the fence. I was about to hop over until I mentally smacked myself upside the head, I had the gate key so I didn't need to climb up. I got distracted again.

"Good thing you didn't jump, that would've made you a bigger idiot than I thought you were."

I startled at hearing a second voice. It made me lose my grip on the fence and I fell backwards but managed to still land on my feet. I turned around and saw Gray smirking at me.

"Shit! Don't sneak up on me! Why are you here anyways?" Seriously why the hell isn't Gray waiting for me back at the entrance? Like he said he would be!

"We would've have to get out the car again to lock the gate." Was his answer and after giving it a second thought, his reasoning sorta made sense. But he still should have waited for me, dumb bastard should know better than to be walking around so much, it could agitate his injuries.

It became silent but neither of us made a move. It was starting to get awkward again, and I didn't want that, thus putting me to action in unlocking the gate.

A cool breeze passed through and it spread goosebumps up my unprotected arms. I glanced black at Gray, to see how he was doing but it seemed as if the cold winds didn't faze him at all, his face impassive as ever. The only indication could be that he had his arms crossed but that to me came across more as a sign of impatience.

So I had to ask. "Aren't you cold?" I know that sometimes I'll call him _ice princess, frozen queen, _or_ frigid bastard _but that didn't mean he was actually immune to the cold!

He shrugged, "its a little chilly out but its not so bad. If its bothering you so much then maybe you should hurry up." I clicked my tongue in annoyance, I could so hear the condescending tone he used at the end.

And so with a dramatic bow and my voice just as dramatic and sarcastic I said, "oh forgive me your _frosty highness_ I'll get right on that." I smirked at the unamused look he gave me and mentally patted myself on the back for coming up with a new nickname for him.

I did all the work as the lock of the gate came off, then pushing it far enough to let us through. Keeping up with my previous act, I gave another bow with my arms leading towards the opening.

Gray brushed past me but as he did, he wrapped his arm around my neck, holding me in a head lock. "Stop trying to be charming, you're not getting any, you virgin slut."

I choked at his words, but I tried to grapple back to push him off me. Which was kind of hard because I had to be mindful of his injuries. "You didn't want to take our bromance up a notch? Then what's with the mixed signals?" I humored back.

He pushed me off, "you'll have to get me drunk first!" He laughed and I couldn't help but join in. I walked back over to shut and lock the gate while he slipped into the car on the passenger's side.

I took my time walking back to the car. Knowing that I'll be the one getting behind the wheel. The apprehensive atmosphere rose when I got into the driver's seat. I knew how to drive and I had my license but I hardly ever drove myself. I didn't even own a car. I preferred to walk, take the metro or bus, many times I would ride with a friend. So now having to drive so suddenly, in Gray's car no less was somewhat nerve wracking.

_It's been so long.. Could I really do this?_

"You okay there?" Gray asked, appearing mildly concerned, "you look like you're gonna throw up." He was right. I kind of wanted to.

And I probably would've if it weren't for Gray reaching out, latching his hand on my shoulder. "Relax, take it easy, we haven't even begun to move yet." His voice was soft and his tone light, it managed to soothe me a little.

I breathed in deeply to calm my sudden neves. "Sorry, I'm good though. Thanks."

"No problem." He said dismissively, "and don't worry, from the _few,_"and he smirked as he stressed 'few', "times I've seen you drive I thought you were pretty good. I wouldn't have given you my keys otherwise." He then smiled and for some strange reason, I immediately relaxed, "I trust you Natsu."

My eyes widened at his words. I swore my cheeks heated up a little bit too. Why did he keep saying things that made me feel embarrassed? He has never said things like this to me before.

"Thanks," was my small reply, I couldn't help but feel slightly awkward after all those things he said.

But that didn't deter me from starting up the car, I managed to pull out and we were back on the streets and finally back on our way to our apartment. And it wasn't long before we were on the main roads. I could see the lit up Downtown and limelight district (where you could find all the bars and clubs to party at) from the distance, the lights twinkling and shimmering even on a Tuesday night. Well I was only glad that there weren't many cars— not that I expected any from this hour but I always hated driving around traffic.

I quickly took a sneak peek down at my phone to check the time. It was almost one fifty, which was pretty late for me to be out on a weeknight. I probably would've already been asleep if I was never woken up by Gray's phone call.

And it wasn't a night I would likely forget, not after finding Gray and that trashed room. Gray explained how he had gotten hurt—not that I fully believe him because I'm sure he's hiding something—but he never explained why the room was in such a state of disarray nor why he was there.

There were a lot of things that didn't make sense and I had a feeling that Gray intended on keeping his lips sealed. I wondered if I should at least tell someone. The police were out of the question and I didn't want to put Gray in that position. Old man Makarov and Erza were immediately scratched off the list too since if they found out there was a chance that he could get fired or put into a coma, whichever came first.

A good option could be Lucy, she was a good listener and often gave me pretty good advice (even when I didn't ask for it), she also seemed like the type who could keep a secret when asked to.

Thinking about all of this made my head hurt, I wasn't the type to think hard on things for too long, I preferred to take action and see where it led me. But I had a feeling that these thoughts were going to be reoccurring, at least for tonight. It made me doubt that I'll get any sleep once we reached the apartment, I wasn't even tired anymore just—my stomach growled—damn, I'm hungry.

"Want stop by somewhere and get something to eat?" I asked when we stopped at a red light. "I'm sure the fast food places are still open and it's probably a good idea that you eat a little." I said with genuine concern too, it wasn't just because of myself.

He didn't reply back immediately and when the silence stretched on for over a minute I turned to question him again. But when I did, I had to hold back a laugh, seeing how he was already half-asleep. He stirred a bit before he noticed me staring. He didn't say anything, he merely smiled lazily, "I'll just go wherever you go…" he yawned halfway through his answer before closing his eyes and dozing off again.

The light turned green and I drove off again, I snuck a quick glance at Gray's sleeping form and even though he probably wasn't listening I answered back softly. "Alright, works for me."

I couldn't help but smile, just a nudge, at how peaceful Gray now looked.

I only hope it lasts.

* * *

><p>AN: I did say that if there were people interested in reading this I would soon post the next chapter, so here it is~<p>

Definitely let me know what you guys think! What was good, what was bad, what could've been better. I take all those things into consideration :) I not only write for myself but I also write for all of you ~(•3•)~

I hope the guys don't come off as too ooc, personally I think this chapter made them look bipolar, haha ahh well. That should lessen when things get back to (sorta) normal.

All reviews, faves, and follows are appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Take care!

_Nova_


End file.
